


La vie en Rose

by Absolute_Gay



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, boyfriends singing Edif Piaf, french stuff, i spelled that wrong, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Gay/pseuds/Absolute_Gay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi get off to a shaky start when they meet in school. But, because they find that life is rose colored, that love is always inevitable. </p>
<p>Based on the "Imagine your OTP slow dancing at their wedding with person a quietly singing in person b's ear."</p>
<p>It's better then the summary, I promise!</p>
            </blockquote>





	La vie en Rose

_“Des yeux qui font baisser les miens un rire qui se perd sur sa bouche voilà le portrait sans retouche de l’homme auquel j’appartiens…”_

It was the only song Levi could think of when it came to his relationship with Eren. The younger man made him see life completely differently than he had seen in the twenty-two years he had lived before he met Eren Jäger. When they met, Eren was a freshman – youth filled and beautiful- with eyes as deep and as colorful as the ocean. Levi was a senior- one of those guys who was just done with all the bullshit of school but…Well, then he bumped into a certain little brat and things changed.  
 _“Quand il me prend dans ses bras il me parle tout bas je vois la vie en rose.”_  
Things had been off to a shaky start between Eren and Levi. Levi had beaten the crap out of Eren- But the brat stuck around. Levi fascinated him, and in return Levi was fascinated with him. Fascination soon turned to lust. The two started sleeping together on a regular basis. Stressed out? Have a fuck. Bored? Have a fuck. Lust though, took the not completely unexpected turn down the road of love. It was Eren who first discovered his love for the older man. 

“Il me dit des mots d’amour des mots de tous les jours et ça me fait quelque chose. Il est entré dans mon Coeur une part de Bonheur dont je connais la cause.” 

It was mid-January and the pair was lounging about Levi’s apartment after a “what the hell it’s new years” fuck and Levi had busted out some wine for the two of them and had started to sing as he moved about the kitchenette. It was a song Eren recognized but particularly understand- mostly because it was in French. But Levi’s singing voice was so gentle, so completely lovely that Eren didn't even care that he couldn't understand- However there was something he understood…He was falling for Levi…Falling fast. 

_C’est lui pour moi, moi pour lui dans la viel me l’a dit, l’a juré pour la vie et dès que je l’aperçois alors je sens en moi mon coeur qui bat.”_

Levi fallowed suite only a month later. Eren was at his place on valentine’s day- since neither of them were dating, they had decided to just spend the day together. Upon arriving and discovering that Levi was eating day old macaroni and cheese from the box that he had just reheated, Eren insisted that he make dinner- a proper dinner. As the young man started to cook, Levi looked at him and realized that he wanted to see that every day for the rest of his life…He wanted to see Eren in the kitchen, humming along as he cooked dinner every night. More importantly he realized that he wanted himself to be right there with Eren. 

 

_Des nuits d’amour à plus finir un grand bonheur qui prend sa place les ennuis, les chagrins s’effacent heureux, heureux à en mourir quand il me prend dans ses bras Il me parle tout bas_  
Je vois la vie en rose…”

The two started dating on March 22nd at a party thrown for Eren’s friend, Annie. Seeing all the couples at the event really made them realize…Well, what in God’s name were they doing? Obviously they liked each other, so why not make it official? 

 

_Il me dit des mots d’amour des mots de tous les jours et ça me fait quelque chose Il est entré dans mon Coeur une part de Bonheur dont je connais la cause…”_

Of course it wasn’t the easiest. Levi was finishing his high school career and Eren had just started his- But Levi had planned on keeping his apartment until Eren graduated. Of course the two had their fights over the course of the next three years- There was a period of three months where they didn't say a word to each other…But they made up and their love came back stronger than ever. Especially because at the end of those three months, Levi proposed. Because he knew, there was no one for him but Eren. 

 

_“C’est toi pour moi, moi pour lui dans la vie Il me l’a dit, l’a juré pour la vie…”_

 

_Five years after they met, Levi is a lawyer at a very prestigious firm and Eren, with the help of his friend Annie, opened up a pastry shop just a block or two away from where Levi worked._

Now six years after Eren and Levi met, they are at their wedding- Sharing their first dance to the song “La vie en Rose”. Levi is singing into Eren’s ear with a gentle, unwavering voice as they sway to the melodic sound of Edith Piaf, Eren’s head is rested on Levi’s shoulder and he’s trying really hard not to cry. He can’t help it- He’s just so happy. After all, being with Levi has made him see life as if it were rose tinted and for Levi-being with Eren has given his heart a reason to beat. 

 

_“Et dès que je l’aperçois alors je sens en moi mon coeur qui bat…”_

**Author's Note:**

> So, first work to go on this website for me! Erm, thanks for reading guys!


End file.
